


The Whisper Challenge

by amortentialarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and britney spears!!, and then get engaged, duh - Freeform, how cute, they listen to one direction, they play the whisper game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentialarry/pseuds/amortentialarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil play The Whisper Challenge. Dan gets a little creative with his pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whisper Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back when dan and phil played the whisper challenge with louise and joe and so yeah.
> 
> i seriously ONLY write fluff when will i find it in me to write angst??
> 
> enjoy!! - h

"Shhh- Shite!"   
  
Dan's heart jumps as he hears something crash loudly in the room next over. "Phil, you okay?" Dan asks, hurrying over and poking his head in the doorway.    
  
His nerves settle slightly as he sees his boyfriend crouched on the floor, looking unharmed, the headphones cradled in his hands, light eyes wide. "Fine," Phil says, standing and setting the headphones onto the desk before taking his seat. "I just dropped my headphones."   
  
Sighing in relief, Dan walks in, swipes his own headphones off the desk and sits next to Phil, adjusting the camera. "You ready?"   
  
"I have my Britney Spears ready," Phil says with a confident nod, pulling his headphones on.   
  
Dan pulls them off, smiling fondly. "You can't put them on yet, you idiot, we need to introduce the video first."   
  
Phil sighs, shaking his head. "You'd think I'd know this by now," he murmurs, fitting his headphones around his neck.   
  
As Phil fiddles with his hair (it got quite shaken up when he bent over to pick up his headphones), Dan glances at the drawer directly right of his knee. Earlier in the day, he nestled a little box in there, taking care to hide it under a load of receipts he knows Phil wouldn't touch. His leg bounces up and down nervously, palms starting to sweat as he thinks about what he's planning to do.   
  
"Ready! Does my hair look okay?" Phil asks, slender fingers touching his fringe.   
  
Dan puts his hand over Phil's. "Perfect, as always," Dan says, and Phil blushes.   
  
"Your hands are clammy," he says in return.   
  
He make a conscious effort to stop shaking his leg and wipes his hands against his jeans. "Shall we start?" Dan asks, and Phil nods.   
  
Dan hits the record button, and the two of them greet the camera with wide smiles. And if Dan's smile is a little too wide to be genuine, at the very least it's masking the electric buzz of nerves rushing through his veins.   
  
"Hello, Internet!" Dan says, as Phil enthusiastically waves and says, "Hi everyone!"   
  
"As many of you have requested, Phil and I are going to be doing 'The Whisper Challenge' with each other," Dan says, fingers twitching nervously.    
  
"We've also decided to make this a Dan vs. Phil!" Phil chirps, and Dan laughs as Phil struggles to grab the heavy board from behind him.   
  
"Hopefully I can hold down my lead," Dan says, and Phil shakes his head.   
  
"Not a chance. I'm excellent at lip reading. I won an award for it in primary school," Phil says, and Dan laughs.   
  
"Alright, alright," Dan says, rolling his eyes. "In case you don't know how this works, one of us will be wearing headphones playing loud music, and the other of us will be saying a pick up line."   
  
"The person with the headphones has to try to guess what the other person's saying," Phil cuts in, looking at Dan. "I'm going to win."   
  
Dan scoffs, "Please, Phil."   
  
"I've got my Britney Spears ready, throwing it back to the 2000s." Phil holds up his phone for the camera to see.    
  
Dan holds up his phone beside Phil's. "I've got some handy One Direction," he says, and he sees Phil's lip twitch with amusement. "First to five, you reckon?"   
  
"Yeah!" Phil says.   
  
The video goes as they usually do; Phil being his adorable self, Dan laughing at his boyfriend's adorable antics and ridiculous guesses (really, how can anyone mistaken "you'd be a fineapple" for "you met Totoro"?).   
  
As Dan vs. Phil's usually go, Dan ended up leading 4-2, and Phil immediately blurts, "I propose a compromise!"   
  
Dan flinches at the word  _ propose  _ but complains, "You can't do this every time just because you lose."   
  
Phil grins toothily, a little chuckle escaping as he says, "All or nothing round."   
  
Dan groans but acquiesces, "Alright, alright, fine. I reckon I'd go first, then?"   
  
Dan's heart is racing again, his palms sweaty, and he can barely hear Louis' solo in "No Control" over the sound of his pulse beating. He can't focus on Phil long enough to figure out what he's saying and forfeits after a minute.   
  
"Alright, my turn!" Phil says with glee, looking to his phone and scrolling through to find a new song.   
  
Subtly, without looking, Dan opens the drawer and pulls out the little box, the velvet cool against his hot fingertips, holding it behind his back.   
  
Shit, this was really happening.   
  
"I'm ready, Dan!"   
  
Dan grins and looks at Phil, and god he's so in love with him. Phil looks at him expectantly, and Dan whispers, "Will you marry me?"   
  
"Will Haru clean me?"   
  
A little laugh bubbles past Dan's lips and he says, with more confidence, enunciating more clearly, "Will you marry me?"   
  
Phil's eyebrows scrunch together and he asks, "Will you eat lunch with me?"   
  
Dan grins, heart beating harder than ever, and pulls the box forward and opens it, showing its contents to Phil.    
  
"Will you marry me?"   
  
Phil's eyes widen and his hands fly up to cover his mouth. Dan reaches over and pulls his headphones down. "Phil Lester," he whispers, grinning like mad but also feeling like he could burst into tears. "I love you so, so much, and I wish I wasn't so fucking nervous so that I could give you a proper proposal speech, I'd go down on one knee but we're a bit cramped and also I'd be out of the frame but I promise I'll love you forever and I just, God, will you-"   
  
Phil cuts him off, throwing his arms around Dan and pressing his lips against his. "God, yes, of course," he murmurs, and Dan pulls back and holds up the simple silver band he picked out, grabbing Phil's hand and sliding the ring on.   
  
Dan grins. "I think you won this round of Dan vs. Phil," he says with a cheeky smile, and Phil shakes his head.   
  
"I think we both won."   
  
Dan couldn't agree more.


End file.
